thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Disturbing It
Jake writes a torture song, prompted by Bitch Puddin', that he uses to make the victims on the cell block floor go insane. Lyrics Intro: Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum What's wrong with thee? Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Why do you feel like this? Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum You're gern crazy now Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum 1: No more ass in the dick Can't get the foreplay started Nothing heard, givin' head Can't even think about it Out the knife, in your head You'll wanna die without it You will start going insane now Yeah Hook: It's a bitch in the night To come and grab you Tentacle up inside you And consume you It will dumb down your mind It will destroy you Final destination Pre-Chorus: Throw on your pretty lies Your life is shitty and blunder Ain't gon' play nice Your ass will die, bury under Better think twice Your natural sex will be altered So if you must fight it be wise Chorus: My mind is disturbing it Cause in the dark there is no light Disturbing it Are we scaring you now? Disturbing it Ain't used to who you like Disturbing it Disturbing it Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum 2: Nasty pictures on the wall It's like they're fucking with you Cut the wires on the calls The phone still fucking ring You cannot get out Or figure this shit out Final destination, oh Hook: It's a bitch in the night To come and grab you Tentacle up inside you And consume you It will dumb down your mind It will destroy you Final destination Pre-Chorus: Throw on your pretty lies Your life is shitty and blunder (there's no wonder) Ain't gon' play nice (nope) Your ass will die, bury under Better think twice (think twice) Your natural sex will be altered So if you must fight it be wise (be wise) Chorus: My mind is disturbing it Cause in the dark there is no light Disturbing it Are we scaring you now? Disturbing it Ain't used to who you like (who it might?) Disturbing it Disturbing it Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bridge: No escape from this curse you're in Deal with the pain But you're struggling A dick you'll blow, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh We're making you a hoe, oh, oh Hook: It's a bitch in the night To come and grab you Tentacle up inside you And consume you It will dumb down your mind It will destroy you Final destination Pre-Chorus: Throw on your pretty lies Your life is shitty and blunder Ain't gon' play nice Your ass will die, bury under Better think twice (better think twice) Your natural sex will be altered So if you must fight it be wise (if you must fight it be wise) Chorus: My mind is disturbing it Cause in the dark there is no light Disturbing it Are we scaring you now? Disturbing it Ain't used to who you like (disturbing it) Disturbing it Disturbing it Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Trivia * This song was written and used for the episode "The Sign". * In the hook, Jake is talking about Bitch Puddin' and his monstrous ways. * When Jake says, "Your natural sex will be altered," he means gender, meaning they'll have the confusion of a transsexual.